


Keep Me Here

by LesbianArsenal



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pillow Talk, anxiety about the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianArsenal/pseuds/LesbianArsenal
Summary: Donna and Kory have a rare moment to themselves. Donna uses it to worry.





	Keep Me Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a prompt for wlw winter, but I had been nervous about posting it then. SO have some fireplace cuddles.

Donna was certain that she would never get tired of being close to Kory.

They sat on the floor, in front of fireplace in Donna’s room. Kory had her legs spread with Donna cuddled up to her chest. The warmth from the fire combined with the warmth of her girlfriend was almost enough to lull Donna into sleep. It was always a comfort to feel Kory’s skin on her own.

Kory’s fingers lingered on her bare knees and drew senseless patterns there. Donna reached down and threaded their fingers together. She pulled them to her chest. She let out a sigh and tried to melt further into Kory’s embrace. Kory rested her nose in the back of Donna’s head, taking a deep breath before leaving a kiss in her hair.

“What is on your mind?” Kory asked. The words were soft, mumbled into Donna almost more than spoken out loud.

She brought Kory’s hand up to her mouth and kissed her knuckles.

“Just you,” Donna answered. She brought Kory’s other hand up to her mouth and left a kiss there as well.

Kory seemed to purr slightly at the admission and rested her head on Donna’s shoulder.

“I’m always thinking about you,” Donna said.

“You are too sweet,” Kory said, but the words held no contempt.

“It’s your fault,” Donna smirked.

Kory said nothing, but hummed in acknowledgement.

Donna meant it. The Titans kept her grounded, but Kory made her heart soar. Kory never expected too much of her, and she always found ways to be there when Donna needed. Kory was real and present and everything Donna wanted. Sometimes, it felt like a dream.

“I was thinking of you as well.” Kory’s voice pierced Donna’s thoughts. Donna tilted her head slightly to try to look at Kory’s face. Kory buried her face in Donna’s neck making it impossible.

“Oh?” Donna hoped her smirk was evident in her tone.

Kory pressed a kiss to Donna’s neck, and then her shoulder.

“How can I not?”

Kory’s mouth moved down Donna’s arm and placed light kisses as she went.

“You are wonderful.”

Kory’s breath on Donna’s skin made her shiver, despite the warmth radiating around them. Donna unlinked one of her hands from Kory’s and turned slightly. She used her now free hand to gently cup Kory’s face.

Donna was certain she could live the rest of her life in that moment. Kory’s eyes staring back at her own, her expression unguarded and open. The makings of a smile all but present. The pure love and devotion radiating off her like the heat.

Donna brought her own mouth to Kory’s and pressed their lips together. Kory made a small sound her throat as Donna deepened the kiss. Kissing Kory was always an experience. Kory held nothing back, just as she did with everything. Donna tried to give up her control as well, but there was always a voice in the back of her mind telling her not to.

She remembered the first time she had confided in Kory about her worries. Donna didn’t want to hurt her, didn’t want to drive her away for any reason. Kory had laughed, in her care-free Kory way, and said that Donna couldn’t do such a thing.

But her fears were still there. She didn’t want to become another cage for Kory. When she had expressed this to Kory, there had been no laughter to follow. Kory had taken her hands and stared directly into the core of Donna, searing her soul.

A kiss to her knuckles.

“I am with you because I want to be.”

A kiss to her wrist.  

“You are not a cage.”

A kiss to her palm.

“This love is not a cage.”

Donna had cried. Kory had held her, differently than she held her now, but with no less meaning. Kory had run her fingers up and down her back, kisses reassurances into Donna’s neck, her hair, her everything. She had felt weak for needing to be comforted about Kory’s feelings, but Kory didn’t protest.

“You deserve my love, and I give it to you of my own will. I would gladly give you my heart again and again if it meant getting yours in return.”

She wanted to love Kory, deeply and wholly, for as long as she could. For as long as Kory was alive. She had been overcome by the poetry of Kory’s words, running them through her mind over and over as her tears had faded. She had mirrored them back into the curves of Kory’s body, into the burning skin beneath her lips.

“You are distracted,” Kory said, pulling Donna out of her musings. Donna watched as Kory licked her kiss-worn lips. “Is everything alright?”

Donna smiled and rested her forehead against Kory’s. She ran her fingers down the bare expanse of Kory’s back as Kory’s hands found purchase on her waist.

“Everything is perfect,” Donna said.

“Does that worry you?”

Donna felt frozen in that moment. The truth was, it did. In her life, in any of the Titans’ lives, perfect usually meant short-lived. The calm before the storm. There was always something lurking in the shadows of perfect.

Kory knew Donna’s answer from the silence. She pulled Donna into her lap completely, holding her close. She kissed the tip of Donna’s nose and then the corner of her mouth, trying to coax a smile back onto her face.

“How do you not worry?” Donna asked.

“Who says I do not?” Kory sighed and ran her hands up and down Donna’s sides. “I think often of the future and what it could hold, but I do not let it untether me from the present.”

Donna cupped her hands around Kory’s face, and brushed her thumbs over her golden skin. She let out a long breath and sealed their lips together. After what could have been a millennium of lips and tongue and teeth, Donna broke away.

“I’m here,” Donna said, tracing Kory’s collar bone. “I only want to be here.”

“I know.”

Kory took Donna’s hands away from her neck and pulled Donna into an impossibly warm embrace. Donna let her body relax, melting into it. Kory rubbed small circles into Donna’s back. Donna rested her head on Kory’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of her. Breathing in the perfectness of this moment.

Even if only a few moments later the alarm bell rang, and both jumped up, battle ready and alert, Donna knew that this was a moment she could come back to. Over and over. This was the kind of moment that could keep her fighting. She would fight for the present, and savor the past, and try not to let the worries of the future take over.


End file.
